Once Is All It Takes
by Jiva-McZivalover
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own Gilmore Girls, NCIS, or its Characters. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and Don Bellisario. Read first chapter for summary. Rating just for Safety
1. Authors Note Summary

**SUMMARY/AUTHORSNOTE**

So this is my first crossover story and also my first Gilmore Girls story. I will appreciate any idea constructive criticism after each chapter so review please =)

Takes place after season seven. Only difference is Rory never got the job and she is at home for the summer. Logan never proposed but him and Rory are still together. Sookie is eight months pregnant. After Luke and Lorelai kissed Luke he told her that he couldn't be with her after everything that had happened Instead of going on an amusement park trip Lorelai and Rory got to Washington for a week. Its six weeks later and Lorelai gets a big surprise


	2. Chapter 1

Lorelai sat on the bathtub waiting for the pregnancy test to reveal whether or not she's was pregnant. She had a timer going for three minutes. She kept looking at the timer, after just one minute she was already ready to go crazy. She stood up and started pacing. The last time she did this was over twenty years ago but the twenty years that had passed didn't make the waiting any easier. She thought it seemed even harder waiting this time. Sure he was older, but the last time the baby was from someone that she knew, this time if she was pregnant it was from a one night stand with a man she never expected to see again. She didn't even know the guys last name. He was just a rebound someone she met when she had gone to Washington with Rory she needed it after her and Luke didn't work out. No one even knew about the one night stand, he was just -that- irrelevant. She looked at the timer again and only another minute had passed.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, "Are you trying to kill me?" she spoke towards the test. "Well of course you are why else would it take so long to work. Oh wait it's not you it's you," she rambled knocking the timer off the counter as it smashed against the wall.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she shouted.

She went to look at the pregnancy test as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before she ignored it and went to look at the test again. There was that plus sign clear as can be, she was ready to freak out when her phone rang again. This time she picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Lorelai it's Jackson, Sookie's water just broke." _He told her

"Okay, okay I'm on my way." She said before she hung up the phone and tossed the test into the garbage and ran out.

"Rory, I'm going to the hospital, Sookie's water broke." She called out as she grabbed her purse and the keys to the Jeep.

Rory ran out of her room. "Okay, call me and let me know what's going on." Rory was not a fan of hospitals or pregnancy and that fact was proven the last time Sookie had gone into labour as she and her mother were on their way to put together her baby shower for Martha.

"Will do." Said Lorelai before she ran out of the house, she had forgotten about her pregnancy test right now she was going to concentrate on Sookie and just forget about it because she wasn't ready to admit the fact that she was pregnant to herself never mind to everyone else.

* * *

This is my first Gilmore Girls story so I want to see how everyone responds before I continue. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thank you all for reading, sorry it took me so long to update. Been a crazy month with traveling and also took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter. Thanks for your patients.

Lorelai rushed to the hospital, when she got there she went to the delivery wing and walked over the nurse's station.

"Sookie Bellville's room please." She said

The nurse looked at the list. "Room 211,"

"Thanks." She went and found the room.

"Sookie, Jackson Hi." She said as she walked into the room.

"Was that Jack Nicholson?" asked Sookie as she peered out the door.

Lorelai looked at Jackson, "she's right on schedule then?"

Just then a nurse walked in.

"I'm going to check how far along she is." She told them

Lorelai nodded, "okay, I'll be right outside."

She walked out into the hallway and sat down in a chair and took a breath. She was thinking how there couldn't be a better time for Sookie to go into labour. It gave her something to distract her for the moment. She needed the distraction right now. She looked up when the door opened and the nurse came out.

"You can go back in ma'am" the nurse told her.

"Thank you." She said getting up and going back into the room.

"So how are thing progressing?" she asked

"Alright, I'm 6cm dilated." Sookie told her

"So you used every other name with Martha so what are you naming him?" she asked

"Well we were thinking Greg or George maybe Daniel." Said Jackson, this time around Jackson knew what they were having before he was born.

"So no idea?" asked Lorelai

"Basically no," said Sookie with a small chuckle.

"I will be back I have a call to make." Said Jackson

Lorelai waited till he was gone before looking at Sookie.

"So is he getting a vasectomy this time?" Lorelai asked knowing full well that Sookie did not want to have another baby even if Jackson did.

"Oh yeah. He already did have one a week ago. I went with him and saw him go into the operating room." Sookie told her.

Lorelai smirked, "so no chance he got out of it this time?"

Sookie chuckled, "no, not this time. So distract me, what's new with you?" Sookie asked her

"Well, I',..." she stared till she was cut off by Jackson pushing through the door.

...

Twelve hours later...

Lorelai walked out into the hall while Sookie and Jackson spent some family time with their new baby. She picked up her phone and called Rory.

"_Hey mom."_ She said

"New baby boy. He's healthy and Sookie and Jackson are good." She said

"_That's great. Name?" _Rory asked

"Greg Daniel Bellville." She replied.

"_Cute."_ She said

"Well I will be home in a few hours." She said

"_Alright, see you then."_ Said Rory

Lorelai hung up and walked back into the room where Sookie was sleeping and Jackson was sitting on the chair with his son.

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FOR PUTTING THIS OFF FOR SO LONG. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO WRITE IT QUICKER BUT EITHER WAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

A few hours later Lorelai walked into the house and hung up her coat and dropped her purse by the door. It has been a long day and she was tired.

"Rory." She called

"I'm upstairs" Rory called.

Lorelai made a face. What was her offspring doing upstairs? When she walked into the bathroom she saw Rory holding the test.

"Mom," Rory said softly not sure how to react. "How?"

Lorelai let out a breath. "In Washington, I met a man at the restaurant in the hotel and we started drinking and one thing led to another and I ended up bring him up to the room.

"Where was I?" Asked Rory

"That was the night Logan showed up and you guys went out and you didn't come home till the next morning. Well he left about ten minutes before you came home."

"I can't believe this. You didn't tell me."

"He was just a rebound, he wasn't anything significant."

Rory put the test on the counter and walked out of the room.

"Rory, stop. Tell me what you're thinking,"

Rory turned around. "That this is crazy and you had better figure out what the hell you are going to do."

Lorelai sighed. "I know Rory. Trust me, not the first time I have been in this situation."

"That was different mom, you were sixteen. You're not sixteen anymore." Rory said

"Yeah, I also knew who the father was that time, and I don't this time."

"So you're saying that if the father was dad you wouldn't have had me."

"NO. Of course not Rory. I'm just saying that although I'm not sixteen there are other factors here that don't make this an easy decision."

Rory thought for a moment. "Do you know his name?"

Lorelai racked her memory but only his first name came to mind. "Yeah, his first name. But that's it."

Rory nodded, she was going to be there for her mother no matter what she choice but this was bad. This was not a situation she wanted her mother to have to be in.

THANKS FOR READING. REVIEWS ARE LOVED


	5. Chapter 4

Lorelai waited for Rory to leave her room before taking a good look at the test to see if there was any way she wasn't. But it was very clearly positive. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed wondering how she was going to do this. Last time she not only knew the father she also had some family support, not that she took that support and she did raise Rory on her own and she wasn't sixteen anymore.

She let her mind wander to the night when she had conceived she was sitting in the restaurant across from the hotel and a man had walked in...

_FLASHBACK_

Lorelai was looking over the menu trying to decide what she wanted. When she felt that someone was watching her. She lowered the menu and looked over to see a rather attractive man checking her out. She smirked at him which caused the man to get up and walk over to her.

"You are much too beautiful to be.." the man started

"Ah, stop. Don't use that cheesy line."

The man smirked and sat down. "Okay. So you're alone?"

"For now, my daughter may be joining me soon."

"Let me buy you a drink before she comes." He said as he raised his hand for a waiter.

Lorelai smiled and ordered a drink.

It turned out that Rory didn't show up so the night continued with the two of them talking and drinking and it wasn't long till they ended up across the street at Lorelai's hotel. Both of them were drunk and Lorelai was still hurt from everything that had happened with Luke.

The follow morning Lorelai woke up and looked over and saw that the man was still there her head flipped all over the room and Rory wasn't there.

"Hey, you." She said shaking the man. "You need to leave now." She said getting up and throwing on her robe.

The man groaned and opened his eyes slowly, it didn't take him long to figure out where he was and what had happened the night before. He jumped out of the bed and got dressed.

Lorelai let him dress while watching the door wondering where Rory was and if she had come home the night before and saw her with the man and left.

The man looked over at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen"

"Don't worry, I think you were more drunk then me. Just go, we don't ever have to see each other again." Lorelai said

He nodded and made sure he had everything before heading to the door. Before he left he turned back to her. "By the way my name is..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lorelai shook her head, why couldn't he have told her someone more than his first name. After all there had to be thousands of Tony's in Washington DC.


	6. Chapter 5

_-ducks from the tomatoes being thrown at her- "okay, okay please stop I'm writing I swear I am" _

_Hey sorry guys. Started collage in September and these have been the busiest four months of my life. Thankfully right now I have about an hour to write so I'm writing. I swear I'm writing please stop with the tomatoes already. LOL_

A couple days later Lorelai was sitting in the doctor's office. She had booked an appointment to ensure that the test was correct and that she was really pregnant. She picked up a magazine and flipped through it not really paying much attention to anything in it. She looked up when her name was called and put the magazine back on the table before grabbing her purse from her lap and getting up.

She followed the woman to a smaller room, it had a desk a sink a bed like table and a couple chairs. She sat in one of the chairs and placed her purse on the floor and crossed her legs waiting for the doctor to sit down.

"Lorelai, what can I do for you today."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant, I took a test and it came out positive but I want to be sure so that I can do whatever I'm supposed to do."

"Well if your test came out positive then you most likely are but if you would like we can do another test just to be sure."

"Yes, please."

"Alright." she said as he pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a pregnancy test and a pee container. She handed her the small container. "The bathroom is the next door on the left." She told her. "Fill it to the line." She told her indicating the line.

Lorelai nodded and took the small container from her and stood up leaving the room and going to the bathroom. She locked the door and took a breath before proceeding to do what was needed. When she was finished she closed the bottle tightly and rinsed the outside of it and then washed her hands before carrying the small bottle back to the room and sitting back in her chair and placing the container on the desk.

"Well let's see," the doctor told her. She opened the small container than ripped open the pregnancy test and placed it in the container. "Have you thought about what you will do if you are pregnant? Have you told the father?" The doctor asked her knowing from her file that she wasn't married.

"Not sure and no it was a one night stand when I was in Washington. I was drunk and so was he. Honestly I don't know anything but his first name?" She said

The doctor nodded, "In that case I would suggest doing a pap test to check that you haven't gotten anything from it."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay."

The doctor looked over at the test and pointed to it for Lorelai to look.

Lorelai took a breath and leaned back in the chair clearly her mind was not racing there was no way to deny it now. She was pregnant.

The doctor could tell that she was clearly not all that happy with the results. "Lorelai. You can get through this. You did this when you were sixteen and you have an amazing daughter already. But whatever you choose to do. I will help you." She told her.

Lorelai nodded.

"Okay well you can think about that while we do your pap." She told her handing her a gown and going to leave the room to let Lorelai change. Lorelai stood up and changed slowly putting her clothes neatly on the chair before sitting up on the table she was doing everyone almost robotically.

The doctor came back in and instructed her to lay down. Lorelai did so and didn't pay much attention to what was going on down there. Once the doctor had taken her swabs she lay Lorelai lay there for a few minutes before telling her she would be back that she could change.

Lorelai sat up and stepped down from the table and changed back into her own clothes and sitting back down. The doctor came back and sat down. "Well those will be tested and I will call you with the results in a couple weeks. But until than you need to figure out what you want to do." The doctor told her.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay. Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded. "You can call me when you have decided and we can go from there." She told her with a small smiled.

Lorelai nodded and got up and grabbed her purse and walked out of the office. She got in her car and drove, but instead of driving home she drove to Sookie and Jacksons. She knew Sookie was home with the baby. She knocked on her door.

Sookie came to the door and took one look at Lorelai and knew something wasn't right. "Lorelai hunny. What's wrong?" She asked

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but instead stepped inside. Sookie was worried about her friend she led her to the couch and told her to sit that she would make some tea for them.

_See I told you I'm writing. I'm still going I promise. Read and Review please :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously On "Once is all it takes" _

_Lorelai nodded and got up and grabbed her purse and walked out of the office. She got in her car and drove, but instead of driving home she drove to Sookie and Jacksons. She knew Sookie was home with the baby. She knocked on her door._

_Sookie came to the door and took one look at Lorelai and knew something wasn't right. "Lorelai hunny, What's wrong?" She asked _

_Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but instead stepped inside. Sookie was worried about her friend she led her to the couch and told her to sit that she would make some tea for them. _

Sookie brought out the cup of tea and put it on the table next to Lorelai.

Sookie sat down on the couch next to her and put her own cup on the table in front. "Lorelai. Say something."

"I-I'm pr-pregnant." Said Lorelai

Sookie's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean wouldn't you have known sooner if you were. I mean you and Luke haven't been together..."

"It's not Luke's"

Sookie was even more surprised. "Did you sleep with Chris..?"

"Not Chris's" She said. Everything she said came out in a monotone voice.

"If not Luke's and not Chris's who's?"

Lorelai turned her head to her friend. "I-I don't know, well I do know. But I only know the guys first name. It was in Washington. I was in a restaurant waiting for Rory and this guy started hitting on me and offered to buy me a drink and a drink let to several drinks for the both of us and the next morning I woke up and he was there. Rory had met up with Logan so she never came back to the hotel. I made him leave but I only found out his first name..I'm pretty sure I spent the whole time rambling on about Luke." She said as she put her face in her hands.

Sookie listened to her friend and her face turned from surprised to sympathetic. "Lorelai. I don't even know what to say. This is big."

"I-I know. And I can't decide what to do. And I'm pretty sure Rory is never going to forgive me for not telling her about him sooner."

Sookie shook her head, "She'll forgive you. Just think this probably surprised her as much as it surprised you. And once you decide what you'll do I'm sure she will be there to help you." She told her.

Lorelai nodded and took her cup of tea and took a sip of it and put it back down gently.

"I need to find this guy before I decide anything. He needs to know. I'm not going to have a child and not know who the father is."

"But how? Washington is huge Lorelai. How are you possible going to find this guy?" She asked

"I'll go back to the restaurant and sit there and wait. He has to be from around there..Maybe he will come in." She said

"Lorelai. That's crazy to think like that. How often do people go to a restaurant?"

"I use to go to Luke's every day."

"Hunny that was a coffee shop and I don't think the place you met this guy was a coffee shop." Said Sookie, she was trying so hard to help her friend. She didn't want her to go there and either not find the guy or if she did and he didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't want her friend to get hurt anymore than she was already obviously hurt.

"Well I need to try something Sookie." She said before taking another sip of her tea.

Sookie nodded to her friend. "Whatever you do, don't go there alone. Either go with Rory or I'll go if she can't"

Lorelai nodded, "I'll talk to Rory." She took another sip of her tea and the two of them talked and drank their tea. Sookie wasn't going to let Lorelai leave the way she was right then. She knew her friend needed to just think about how she was going to handle this before she could do anything else. While she was thinking Sookie went and got some of her homemade cookies and brought them out but Lorelai didn't touch them she couldn't eat at the moment.

_-peaks out from hiding place..am I good now? Am I going to be pelted with anymore Tomatoes..I've written two chapters now. Is it good? Lol_

_Tell me what you think of them? Review please :)_


	8. Chapter 7

Lorelai sat on the swinging bench on her front porch drinking a cup of coffee. She had talked to Rory who agreed to go back to Washington with her. They were going to leave the next morning bright and early, she knew she needed to do this, she wanted to do this. But, she also was scared to do this.

Rory was in her room packing, she had heard her mother go outside about half an hour earlier, she knew that she needed to pack too and she knew she was going to put it off, her mom always had hated packing and Rory knew that her mother would hate this time even more. Going to Washington this time was not going to be a vacation. She added a sweater to the top of her bag and zipped it up. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and went and joined her mom on the swing outside.

Lorelai looked up when her daughter came out and sat down on the swing. "Your done packing?"

"Yes. But you aren't." Rory said with a small smile.

"I don't know what to pack. I don't know how long were going to be there for. I don't know if I even should do this? Am I being crazy?"

"Pack for the season, we said we would go for three days so pack for three days. Yes you should do this and, no. You're not being crazy." Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, she definitely passed her way of speech onto her. "Alright. Just let me finish my coffee?"

Rory scowled. "You shouldn't even be drinking coffee. Do you know how bad caffeine is for you right now?"

"I'm not giving up coffee, I drank it all the time when I was pregnant with you and all that happened is you decided to like coffee also." Lorelai told her daughter.

Rory took a sip of her own coffee.

Lorelai finished her coffee before getting up and going inside, she put her cup in the sink and went upstairs and looked at the empty bag on her bed, she threw in enough of the undergarments she would need for the three days and then stood in front of her closet.

Rory finished her cup and went back inside putting her cup with her mother's before going upstairs to join her. "Well?"

"I don't know what to pack."

Rory smiled and went to her closet. She grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and three shirts and put them in the bag. She went back to the closet and held up two sweaters before putting them in the bag. "You're packed." Rory had gotten her ability to put outfits together in a matter of seconds from her mother, even if it didn't seem that Lorelai knew how to do it at the moment she really did have the skill. "Now we are leaving tomorrow at 7am. You will be up and ready by then. You will do this and you will find him and it will work out for the best." She told her mother not sure if she believed that herself but she was going to be positive for her mother right now.

Lorelai smirked at her daughter, "alright." She said as she zipped up her bag.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following morning Rory was up at 5am and hopped in the shower to start getting ready. When she was done and dressed she went upstairs to find her mother still sleeping. "MOM!" she said

Lorelai was frightened awake a little. "God, Rory."

Rory smiled. "It's past 6. Were leaving at 7 even if I have to drag you out." Rory grabbed her mom's bag and brought it downstairs and put it by the door before going to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Lorelai groaned after she realized it was just Rory waking her up. She managed to drag herself out of bed and got dressed somewhat mechanically. She went to the bathroom and finished getting herself ready before going downstairs and waking up slightly as the smell of coffee made its way to her. She smiled and went in the kitchen and poured herself a cup and started drinking it. She made a face and looked at Rory. "Decaf. Really? Like I won't notice?"

Rory looked back at her mother and shook her head. "It's not decaf. I know you wouldn't fall for that."

"But. It tastes so different."

Rory shrugged. "Taste already being weird?"

Lorelai took another sip of her coffee and shook her head. "No its decaf." She stood up and started looking through the cupboards for the bag of decaf coffee. God this was just like her dream the only difference was it was Rory and not Luke. She stopped at the thought of Luke.

Rory thought she was busted. Yes she had made decaf coffee but when her mom suddenly stopped looking she wondered what had stopped her. "Mom. It's not decaf. Now let's go." She said as she filled up the second coffee thermos for the way. She looked at her watch before handing her mom her thermos and headed for the door carrying her own. She grabbed her own bag and put it over her shoulder before grabbing the car keys and went outside.

Lorelai took her thermos and followed her daughter grabbing her own bag and going out to the car.

Rory but her bag in the back and got in on the driver's side. She was going to drive to ensure they got there in the normal allotment of time.

Lorelai threw her bag in the back as well and got in.

Rory waited for her mom to get in and started the car. She backed out of the drive way and the journey began.


	9. Chapter 8

**OKAY I'M BACK :) I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE UPDATED THIS PUT I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AND NOT FROM LACK OF TRYING. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR MONTHS AND FINALLY DECIDED WHERE I'M GOING TO GO WITH THIS STORY. I GUESS TONY WAS RIGHT YOU CANT RIGHT A STORY WITHOUT KNOWNING WHERE YOUR STORY IS GOING TO GO FIRST. **

**OH AND I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. SINCE I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO AND WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS.**

Rory pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that they had stayed at the last time they were here. They agreed that it was the best place for them to stay because it was close to where there would be sitting for the next three days. Rory parked the car and looked over to her mother who was sleeping. She shook her head with a smile. "Mom. Were here."

Lorelai woke up slowly and looked around her blinking so her eyes could adjust to the light, "oh, were here."

Rory nodded as she opened the door to the car, got out and stretched a little. Lorelai did the same. They both grabbed their bags from the back of the jeep and went inside and checked in.

Once they were checked in they went to their room. Lorelai collapsed on one of the beds and pulled a blanket over her and curled up.

Rory went into the bathroom and washed her face. "Mom, you can't sleep now or you won't tonight and we need to be up early tomorrow to get to the restaurant.

"Can't you just go to the restaurant for me? Tell him and then he can leave laughing." Asked Lorelai

"That would be a plan had I actually met him, or knew exactly what he looks like."

"Alright, Alright. But I'm sleeping now anyways." She told her daughter and she turned over to get comfortable.

Rory took her cell phone out of her pocket and texted Logan letting him know that they were there and at the hotel. Before she grabbed the TV remote and sat down on the other bed and turned the TV on and flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I know I know it's another short one. Been so busy, but next week I have my final exam and then have like a month off soooo I will probably be writing more. Thanks for being patient with me.**

The following moment Rory and Lorelai went into the coffee shop and went and ordered a couple coffees and then sat down and waited.

Rory took a sip of her coffee and looked at her mother who was continually stirring her coffee with one of those stir stick things. "Mom. You know stirring it, is not going to make things change.

Lorelai sighed. "But its decaf. I drank coffee when I was pregnant with you and you turned out okay. Great even."

Rory smirked. "Yeah, with a major caffeine addiction."

Lorelai scowled, "and that's horrible?" She asked

"Well. No. But you're not drinking caffeinated coffee.

Lorelai looked up every time the bell above the door ringed half hoping that it was him. Part of her didn't want to have to tell him but she knew she needed to. He had the right to know. Right?

The two of them sat there for hours. Eventually the staff started to get suspicious and told them that they needed to leave that they have been there long enough.

Lorelai and Rory sighed and got up and went out and back to the hotel.

Lorelai sighed. "Well, that was pointless. That's it. I've tried. I'm done."

Rory looked at her. "Mom. You have to be kidding. You are the same person who called everyone we knew when you got the late wedding gift."

Lorelai sighed. "Well, that was different."

Rory nodded. "That's right. That was different. You didn't have a baby growing inside you."

"Well. Your dad wasn't involved in your life much and you turned out okay."

Rory shook her head. "But dad was involved to some extent. This baby won't have any involvement with its father unless you find this guy."

"How do I even know if he will even show up at the coffee shop?"

"You don't. But one day of trying isn't good enough and you know it."

Lorelai turned on the TV. "This discussion is over Rory. My decision. Were done."

Rory scowled. Her mother was being stubborn as always. "Mom. Thing out the child inside you. What if you have a boy? A boy needs a father. A girl needs her father too. Sometimes I wish dad was in my life more."

"That wasn't my fault!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"I know it wasn't but if you don't do –everything- you can to find the father of this baby that will be your fault." Rory told her mother.

"Even if I find him it doesn't mean he will want to be in the baby's life. He might not even believe it is. He might just laugh in my face!" Lorelai said.

"Your right he might. But when the baby gets older and asks you can tell him or her that you tried to get him to be part of their life!" Their conversation has turned into a full-fledged argument. Rory decided the fight wasn't good for the baby so she decided to give up for now. She left the hotel and went for a walk.

**Read and Review please. Thank You**


End file.
